


Somebody call out to your brother (He’s calling out your name)

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: Barry Mardon [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Brother Feels, Deception, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Sort Of, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: His phone beeped in his pocket. A text. He pulled it out, his jaw dropping when he saw what it was.From: Nimbus- Dude, isn’t that your brother?There was a picture attached of Mark, sitting at the bar of Saints & Sinners, wearing a ball cap and drinking a beer. He was waiting for Barry.“Barry?” Len said. “Everything okay?”





	Somebody call out to your brother (He’s calling out your name)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new Barry Mardon story! Yes, this has been a long time in the making. I think I will make one or two more after this, and that's it. I added a new character, who will be important in my next story, and I hope you like what I did with them ^_^ 
> 
> Also, Eobard is Revealed!

            Eobard sat in front of his video screen, a prideful smile on his face. Mark Mardon was practically steaming at the ears as he flipped through the photographs Eobard had taken and sent to him of Barry and Snart. Barry disappeared off his radar, but he wouldn’t be gone long. Snart and Rory were in the precinct, going over evidence. Snart hadn’t told Rory about kissing Barry yet—Eobard wondered why, but it didn’t matter.

            If he played his cards right, Mardon would take them out for him. He considered sending another meta after Barry, but then decided it wasn’t necessary. Mark Mardon was going to bring Barry to him this time. All it was going to take was a bit of manipulation.

            It was almost time for Barry to finally see him.

0000000

            Barry was woken the next morning by the shrill ring of his phone. There were fourteen missed calls and thirty text messages on his phone from Mick, Len, Lisa, and Jesse, all wondering where he was and if he was okay. One in particular from Len drew his attention.

            _I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. I promise it won’t happen again. Please, just come home._

Barry’s heart lurched. He didn’t mean to hurt or worry any of them. He scrolled further through his messages—there was one from Hannibal, asking if he was dropping by Saints later. He thought about it and typed back a quick affirmative. The next message made him grin.

            _Dinner tonight? We can have a lesson and maybe talk…?_

Lessons with Eddie…his mind wandered back to their kiss. The way Eddie had pinned him to the couch, the way he stroked his thigh, the warmth of his hand against his skin. Then, he remembered what drove him to the West house in the first place.

            _Can’t tonight. Got business. Rain check?_

He couldn’t let himself freak out over Eddie, Len and Mick, wondering what everything meant. Not when Mark was in town, planning God knows what. He needed to go down to Saints, talk to his contacts, see if anyone had heard anything.

            Sighing deeply, Barry pushed himself to his feet and dusted off his clothes. He could probably flash back to the apartment to change clothes before Jesse or Lisa noticed, he thought. Then, his phone buzzed in his hand, and all thoughts of changing was sidelined.

            _Help. S &S. Crazy person with a bomb. Asking for Mardon._

He read Hannibal’s message at least three times. Was it another meta trying to kidnap him? But they usually knew exactly when he was going to be at Saints. Maybe this one was impatient?

            Barry didn’t have time to think about it. Hannibal was in danger. He was an annoying SOB, but he was also the closest friend that Barry had. He flashed to his bar, ready to throw himself at the mercy of whatever assailant that wanted him.

            He crashed through the front door, only to find a small, black woman dressed in a blue overcoat and fedora. Underneath, she had a white button up tucked neatly into a pencil skirt. If the patrons of Saints hadn’t been cowering by the bar, Barry would have never pegged her as the ‘crazy person’. Then, she turned her face towards Barry—or, her not face. There were no features on her face at all, like everything from her eyes to her mouth had been erased.

            “I said I wanted to talk to ‘Mardon’.”

            Shockingly, her voice wasn’t muffled by whatever was covering her mouth. There was something very familiar, though, that Barry couldn’t put his finger on.

            “I’m Mardon,” he answered. “What do you want?”

            His eyes caught a device in her hand. Must have been the bomb Hannibal was talking about.

            “I want to talk to _Mark_ Mardon. I followed him in town, heard that ‘Mardon’ liked to hang out here.”

            “My brother’s been dead since the particle accelerator explosion,” Barry lied. “Ask anyone—I’m the only Mardon here.”

            “Either you’re lying, or you’re naïve,” the woman hissed. “Your brother is very much alive and has information that I need.”

            With her free hand, she reached into her waistband and leveled a handgun at Barry. “So, you’re coming with me.”

            He could’ve outran any bullet the woman fired at him easy—he was a speesdster, after all, and no bullet was faster than him—but he was curious what she wanted. What was so important that she’d stalk a dead man?

            So, Barry let the woman lead him outside. “Y’know, there are innocent people who go to that bar,” he said as he walked towards a purple van parked at the edge of the lot. “You could’ve really hurt someone.”

            “The ‘bomb’ is a fake. Just an old cell phone decorated with stick on LED lights from the party store. This gun, however, is very real, so no surprises! You’re taking me to your brother.”

            Barry rolled his eyes. Time slowed around him as he turned, jerked the gun out of the woman’s hand, emptied it, and threw it to the side in the time it took her to take a breath. If he could see her face, he was sure it would’ve been full of shock and confusion. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Now, who are you, how did you know about my brother, and why are you looking for him?”

            The woman clenched her fists. “They call me The Question. I’m trying to find the man responsible for ruining the life of one of Central City’s finest, and your brother knows who it is.”

            Reality jarred around him. He looked The Question over again, realizing why she seemed so familiar. Sure, it’d been years ago, they’d both been four the last time they’d really seen each other, but he’d seen pictures of her as she’d grown up. He should’ve recognized her instantly.

            “Iris?”

0000000

            Once he’d convinced her that he really _was_ Barry Allen, Iris became less cold towards him, even throwing her arms around his neck with joy when she finally decided he was telling the truth. She removed the mask—it was some kind of camo tech that she explained was developed by a genius friend of hers—and the overcoat and hat, and the two walked back into the bar to take a seat at Barry’s usual booth. He broke down his entire situation.

            “So, I’m looking for him, too,” he explained to her. “Yesterday, I found out that he’s back in town and might be going after Len and Mick in revenge.”

            Iris nodded. “That sounds like the Mark Mardon I’ve learned about.”

            “Yeah, and now, the Captain of the CCPD wants me to track him down because he killed the coroner, and I know they’re going to arrest him, but I also know he’s going to do something terrible if I don’t help.”

            “I’m sorry, Barry.” Iris reached across the table to take his hand. “What…what if I make you a deal? I’ll help you find your brother, and you help me find the man who paralyzed my dad. I swear I won’t make you take him in if you don’t want to.”

            Barry hadn’t even noticed how heavy the weight sitting on his heart was until that moment, when Iris West lifted it free. “Really?”

            “Of course. What are best friends for? You forget—I have a brother, too, and I’d do anything to protect him, no matter what he did. It’s what you do for the people you love.”

            Best friend…they hadn’t seen each other in so long, but the label didn’t sound wrong. If anything, it felt like a missing piece in the puzzle that was Barry Mardon was clicked back in place. Finally, something made sense.

            “I have some maps and papers in my van,” Iris said. “I’ve been trying to track Mark for a few weeks, but you know him better than I do. We could look them over together?”

            “We could go to my apartment,” Barry agreed. “My roommates should be at work, so we’ll have quiet and privacy.”

            She smiled brightly. “Great. Let’s drive, though. I don’t know if I can handle your speed.”

            Which is how they ended up in the apartment kitchen with layer upon layer of maps, weather reports, and witness sightings spread out across the table. They spent hours bent over the table, circling different areas, connecting sightings, when the sound of a key in a lock silenced them both. Without thinking, he cleared the table in a flash and stashed the papers in Iris’ bag.

            Iris jumped when he flashed back in place, just as the door opened.

“Oh.”

He turned to see Len walking through the door with Mick and Jesse on his heels. Jesse pushed past both of them and ran to throw her arms around Barry. “We’ve been out looking for you! You didn’t come home last night, and we thought that maybe…”

Maybe a meta got him. He felt like such a piece of shit. Of course they’d worried about him. They were good people.

“I’m fine, Jesse. Honest. I just ran into an old friend of mine last night.” That’s when everyone’s attention went to Iris. She gave them her best smile and waved shyly at them.

Len’s eyes narrowed, and Mick tensed. Jesse, however, smiled back. “Hi, I’m Jesse, Barry’s roommate. This is my brother, Len, and his partner, Mick.”

Realization lit up Iris’ face. “Ohhh, Len and Mick. Barry’s mentioned you two. Now I get it.”

If she’d been standing closer, he’d have stomped her foot as she shot him a shit-eating grin. “Yeah, anyway, Iris’ dad was a cop, and she’s going to help me find the weather meta before someone else gets hurt.”

Len frowned. “You’ve never needed help before.”

“Well,” Iris said, “he’s never fought a meta like this before. I’ve been tracking him from Hub City, to Coast City, through Starling, all the way here. I can’t get to him without Barry and he can’t get him without me.”

“So, you’re what?” Mick growled. “A bounty hunter, too?”

Iris shrugged. “I’m a lot of things. Right now, I’m gonna get going, run down some leads. See ya tomorrow, Bare.” She gave him a wink, and, once she was behind Mick and Len where only Barry could see, she raised an eyebrow suggestively and mouthed ‘tap that’. Barry tried not to blush.

            The door closed behind her, throwing the room into silence. Mick and Len were both staring disapprovingly at Barry, who shifted from foot to foot, avoiding looking at either of them. Jesse cleared her throat.

            “I’m just gonna go to my room while you three talk…” She slunk out quietly, and Barry cursed that he was now alone with Len and Mick.

            “Where were you last night?” Mick demanded the second they were alone. “Lisa called worried sick that you hadn’t come home. None of your pals at Saints knew where you were. Some psycho could’ve dragged you off God knows where!”

            Barry nodded. “I know. I’m sorry. It’s just…yesterday was a lot and I needed to process it away from everything.”

            His eyes darted to Len, who closed his eyes with a sigh. “Barry, if this is about that kiss…”

            Mick startled. “You _kissed_ him? What happened to sitting him down, talking about everything, taking things slow?”

            Len turned to his partner. “I didn’t plan it. It just happened after the thing with the weather meta.” He glanced over at Barry. “Doesn’t matter, though. It was a mistake, so it’s better that we all forget about it.”

            Mick looked between Barry and Len, frowning in disbelief. “Bullshit. I know you’re both emotionally stunted fuck, but I’ve seen the way you both look at each other and the way you,” he pointed at Barry, “look at me. Now, what’s actually happening?”

            “Nothing!” Barry said. “Nothing is happening! I just…” I just found out that my brother, who wants you both dead, but especially Len, is back in town and, on top of that, I might have feelings for someone else on top of my feelings for both of you and wow, isn’t that confusing?

            He snarled. “I need to solve this case, okay? My emotions are everywhere right now. With Mark and Eddie and the two of you—”

            “Mark?”

            Shit. “I mean, the weather meta,” he quickly backtracked. “The whole situation has been making me think about if Mark would’ve had the same abilities, had he not died that night.”

            The blank looks on the detectives’ faces betrayed nothing, but Barry kept motoring through. “Anyway, with all of that, I can’t think about the feelings I may or may not have for the two of you. Can you give me three days, just three, to get all of this taken care of before we have any kind of heart to heart?”

            Mick relaxed, and Len hung his head, ashamed. “Of course,” the latter said. “I know everything has been a rollercoaster for you.”

            “And, no matter what,” Mick continued for him, “we’ll be here for you.”

            A fraction of weight lifted. Barry sucked in a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Thank you.”

            His phone beeped in his pocket. A text. He pulled it out, his jaw dropping when he saw what it was.

            From: Nimbus- _Dude, isn’t that your brother?_

There was a picture attached of Mark, sitting at the bar of Saints & Sinners, wearing a ball cap and drinking a beer. He was waiting for Barry.

            “Barry?” Len said. “Everything okay?”

            He stashed his phone with what he hoped passed for a genuine smile, though he was almost positive came across as a grimace. “Yeah, I just got a lead on the meta case. I need to go check it out.”

            He moved to flash away, but Len grabbed his arm. “I almost forgot. My dad—well, my adopted dad, Dr. Wells—he wants to meet you. Apparently, Jesse found your book on him and figured you were a fan, so she mentioned not so subtly to him that you’re a science geek. He says that you’re welcome to come to dinner this Friday.”

            Meet Harrison Wells? He’d known that Lisa and Len were adopted by him, and that Jesse was his daughter, but he didn’t think he’d be around long enough to actually _meet_ Harrison Wells.

            “Yeah,” he tried to play it cool. “Sure, sounds like a plan. I’d love to.”

            The way Mick snorted, Barry knew he’d failed, but Len just gave him a nod. “Good. Now, run along and get your man.” He gave his arm a squeeze before letting him run.

            _Damn, I’m screwed._

0000000

            He expected complete silence when he walked into the bar. All of the people staring silently at Mark, a storm cloud brewing around the room. Instead, everyone was acting like it was a typical Friday night—the bikers were at the pool table; Bivolo was starting a fight between two thugs; Shawna was working behind the bar with Denise, who gave her a job to help her pay for medical school; Hannibal and Nimbus were sitting in one of the booths—at least, Barry assumed it was Hannibal instead of another Shawna—nursing beers and eyeing the bar nervously.

            Mark was still sitting at the bar, but Barry could see the small grin on his face that said he knew that Barry was there. He approached the bar slowly.

            “Mark…”

            His brother glanced over his shoulder, his grin growing into a full-blown smile. “Bare. Come on, sit with me.” He motioned for Shawna to bring Barry a drink. She looked to Barry first, who gave a small nod before joining him.

            “Mark,” he hissed. “Where the hell have you been? It’s been months!”   

            Mark sighed. “I’m sorry. I got mixed up with something in Hub, and then I had this PI following me…”

            “The Question.” Barry nodded. “We’ve met.” He wasn’t sure how much Mark knew about Iris, but he wasn’t about to reveal her identity.

            Mark snorted. “Yeah, she’s a persistent thing. I just did lose her by making her think that I went to Starling. I guess she figured I’d come back to you, though, huh.” He took a drink.

            “She’s a good person. She’s trying to find who you were working with in Hub. Apparently, he ruined her life.”

            Mark opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Shawna delivering his usual drink. She gave him a pointed look. “Everything okay here, Bare?”

            He knew about the plan she, Hannibal, and Nimbus had planned for if another meta came for him—Nimbus would distract whoever it was, Hannibal would transform into Barry to confuse them, and Shawna would get him out of there as quick as possible. He smiled genuinely.

            “I’m fine, Shawna. Promise. This is my brother, Mark.”

            Shawna’s face lit up. “Your brother? But…I thought…”

            “The police think I’m dead,” Mark explained. “And we’d appreciate it if it stayed that way.”

            Shawna laughed. “The only person in this bar who has anything to do with police is your brother.” Barry froze, widening his eyes in an attempt to signal her to _stop talking_ , but Shawna’s attention was completely on Mark. “He’s a bounty hunter for them. He got me out of trouble by making a deal with the police captain—not to mention his two little police detectives he has following him around.”

            Damn, damn, damn.

            He slammed his hand on the table. Shawna startled, finally getting the message to _shut up_ , but the damage was done. Shockingly, though, Mark didn’t seem surprised or mad. He was just…nodding along. Shawna ran off, leaving them alone, and Barry sighed.

            “How long have you known?”

            Mark chuckled deep. “About your job? Just now. Your boyfriends, though? About a day.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

            Barry took it. When he opened it, he let out a shaky breath. It was a picture of Len kissing him in the alley by the morgue.

             He closed his eyes. “I can explain…”

            He expected anger, fury, storm clouds, but instead, Mark sighed. “You don’t need to, Barry. I get it. You…you’ve been alone. I left you and Clyde behind, and then Clyde died, leaving you in a town where you don’t know anyone. I didn’t come back like I promised. I was selfish—I couldn’t bear to come back, knowing that when I did, the reality would hit me that Clyde was dead. But you needed me. I left you to the wolves, and I’m so, so sorry.”

            A tear slipped down Barry’s cheek. A gun calloused thumb brushed it away, and Barry felt like a four-year-old again. He leaned against his older brother’s shoulder and let out a shuddered breath.

            Mark shushed him. “It’s okay, Smiley.” Barry choked out a laugh at the childhood nickname. “It’s all okay. I’m going to make things right, I promise. I’ll get that information for your friend, I’ll take care of those detectives, and then we can go away together. Go somewhere else, start over. You can make friends, get a job, live a life.”

            He jerked away. “Take care of them? No…Mark, you can’t…”

            “This man _seduced you_ , Barry,” Mark argued. “He murdered our brother and seduced you to shut you up, and I won’t let him get away with it.”

            “He didn’t seduce me, Mark! Neither of them did—Clyde was trying to wipe Central City off the map! Len and Mick have been here for me for months while you were off doing God knows what. They’ve helped me heal. I even got asked to join the CCPD!”

            He knew it was a bad idea the second the words left his lips. Mark tensed, his fists clenching. “What happened to you?”

            “ _You’re_ the one who wanted me to go straight and get a job!”

            “Not as a cop!”

            The entire bar was staring at them now. Hannibal and Nimbus were standing out of their booth, staring at Mark with anticipation. Shawna was tensed behind the bar. Denise was reaching for her shotgun. They were all ready to jump to Barry’s aid at a moment’s notice, and Mark knew it. Not that he’d hurt him on purpose, but anything could happen with Mark’s temper.

            Sighing, Mark rose from his stool. “I’m making this right, Barry,” he growled. “I promise.”

            With the final word, Mark stomped out the door. In a split second, Hannibal, Nimbus, and Shawna were at Barry’s side.

            “Are you okay?” One of the Shawnas—he wasn’t sure if it was the real one or Hannibal—asked.

            Barry nodded.

            “I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Nimbus said, “but you need to call your boyfriends. I’ve worked for some twisted people, and your brother has a dangerous gleam in his eye. You might not think he’s going to hurt you, but damaged people will do a lot of things you’d never think they were capable of.”

            Barry shivered. Nimbus was right. Mark was a loose cannon. Clyde may have been a bit psycho, but that didn’t mean that Mark didn’t have his fair share of issues. He could be even more volatile than their brother and was twice as smart.

            “I can go with you,” the other Shawna offered. “If that’ll make you feel better.”

            He shook his head. “It’ll be easier if I go alone.” He sped off before any of them could stop him, heading straight for Len and Mick’s apartment. He didn’t even bother knocking. He phased through the door and walked straight into the kitchen. Lisa told him once that Mick kept the good stuff in the cabinet above the sink, which he went for immediately.

            He downed half of it before searching for signs of life.

            “Mick? Len? You here?”

            He walked out of the kitchen and further into the apartment. A thump echoed from the bedroom, and he headed that way.

            “Hey, it’s Barry. I need to talk to one of you,” he called, stepping inside. The door to the ensuite was cracked open, so he headed that way. He didn’t expect to be faced with a naked Mick Rory stepping out of the shower.

            Mick nearly jumped out of his skin when he finally saw Barry in the doorway. “Dammit, Barry!”

            Barry slapped a hand over his eyes. “I called out for you, I swear!”

            When he peeked out again, Mick was tying a towel around his waist. He blushed down to his toes, but he knew this wasn’t the time to think about how good Mick Rory looked getting out of the shower. “I need to tell you and Len something important.”

            “It better be,” Mick mumbled. Barry nearly laughed when he noticed that _Mick_ was blushing, too.

            _Priorities._ “It’s about the weather meta…” Mick perked, but that was all Barry was able to get out before the hairs on his arms stood up. The world slowed down. His survival instincts kicked in. In a flash, he had his arms around Mick’s waist and the pair were tumbling into the tub. Barry shielded him with his body, and time resumed.

            There was a loud crash, like lightning and thunder. Wood exploded above them. Then, Barry smelled smoke. He poked his head over the lip of the tub. Flames were eating away at the apartment, starting from a gigantic scorch mark in the middle of the bathroom doorway. Mick was stunned, and Barry couldn’t blame him. With as big a lightning bolt as made that mark, they would’ve both been electrocuted if it hadn’t been for Barry.

            “Are you okay?” he asked. Mick gave a quick nod. “Okay, I’m going to carry you out, alright?”

            Without waiting for an answer, he sped him out of the building and to the street below. The firemen were already driving up with an ambulance, and Barry made sure Mick was checked out. Less than five minutes later, Len showed up. He became the doting partner Barry had only seen a few times, looking Mick over and kissing him on the forehead when he realized he was okay.

            “What happened?” He finally asked once the EMTs moved on to other tenants of the building and they were left alone. Mick nodded to Barry.

            “The doll was going to tell me something, next thing I know I’m being shoved into a bathtub and our apartment is on fire. He saved my life.”

            Len turned to Barry, his eyes wide with gratitude he didn’t deserve. He stepped forward—maybe to hug him or to kiss him again—but Barry stepped away. “No. This is my fault. All of this happened because I lied.”

            Len frowned. “What are you talking about?”

            “I lied to everyone!” His heart was pounding. His breathing sped up. Everything was too close, smothering him. “I lied about Mark—he’s alive, and he’s a weather meta, just like Clyde. I thought he was different, but he’s trying to kill you two because he thinks you changed me, and now I think he’s trying to kill me, too!”

            Len shushed him. “Barry, I don’t know what to think about your brother right now, but why do you think he’s trying to kill you?”

            “The lightning hit where I was standing!” he said, shouting. “That’s how I got my powers! I was struck by lightning! He’s the only person alive who knows that!”

            “Doll, you need to calm down…”

            “No,” Barry shook his head. “You all need to stay away from me. This was a mistake. I thought I could be Barry Allen again, but I’m always going to be Barry Mardon, the person who ruins the people I loves’ lives.”

            Something flipped behind Len’s eyes, figuring out what he was going to do. “Barry, no…” But Barry was a hardheaded Mardon. He flashed away, straight to the old Mardon safe house. Mark was inside, pacing. Barry didn’t even stop to say anything. Instead, he grabbed his brother and ran him to the CCPD, throwing him in a meta holding cell. He didn’t stop for a check. He ran around and around the city, letting his feet carry him wherever they wished.

            He didn’t even know he’d run into the woods until he was standing at the foot of Eddie’s driveway. Why did he always go to Eddie’s when he was confused? Why was his presence a scalpel that cut through the bullshit of his life and made everything so clearer?

            He hurried up the drive and beat on the door. It didn’t even open good when Barry threw himself inside.

            “Barry?” Eddie asked, “what—?”

            But his question was cut off by Barry flashing into the other speedster’s arms and kissing him frantically. Eddie let out a questioning noise, tensing under Barry’s hands. After a minute, he started to kiss back.

            Filled with new vigor, Barry flashed them both back, until Eddie’s back hit the wall. The kiss became more desperate.

“Please…” Barry heard himself begging against Eddie’s lips as he rubbed their arousals together. “Tell me…tell me that you want me…”

“Fuck, yes, Barry,” Eddie moaned. Then, there was a flash of red lightning, and Barry was the one pinned to the wall. The other speedster stepped back just long enough to rip off his shirt. Then, Eddie sped back into his space to latch his mouth onto Barry’s neck. “I want you…” he breathed against his skin. “I want every inch of you.”

Barry panted and moaned as Eddie sucked and nibbled on his neck. This was good. This was _so_ good. Why had he waited so long to run into Eddie’s arms? Into the arms of someone who wanted him?

“E…Eddie…” he gasped, dragging his hands down his bare torso. “Eddie, please…”

There was another tornado of lightning. Clothes were tossed around the room at the speed of light. Every touch was rough yet loving. Every kiss was striking yet gentle. Being with Eddie was like nothing Barry had experienced before.

The blonde threw him on the couch and moved over him, latching his mouth back on to every inch of naked skin in front of him. Barry moaned and hissed, scratching and pawing at Eddie’s back. When Eddie finally entered him, it was like something inside Barry clicked.

He looked up at Eddie’s pleasure-slacked face and thought, _this is what I want. This is my destiny._

“I love you,” he whispered.

Eddie froze, his eyes widening as they stared down into Barry’s. Then, some floodgate inside of Eddie opened, and he started thrusting wildly and desperately. “Mine, Barry…” he hissed into his ear. “We were made for each other. Can’t you feel it?”

            He hit a spot that made Barry see stars. “Yes…yes, Eddie, yes…”

            He kissed Barry, fucking him with his tongue while he fucked him with the rest of his body. “You and me…my Flash…”

            “Yours…all yours…” Barry whimpered. When they finally came, it was together, both vibrating in sync with one another, like the Speed Force had made them for each other. Barry wasn’t sure how Eddie was able to stand after thoroughly working Barry over, but he scooped him into his arms and carried him to his bed at normal speed. The last thing Barry remembered before falling asleep was Eddie tucking him in and sliding in bed behind him.

            His dreams weren’t plagued with vengeful brothers or sexy vigilantes. Instead, he dreamed of a beautiful lightning storm, made of complimentary yellow and red lightning, circling each other in an endless dance. They rarely touched but, when they did, it sparked wildly, causing a beautiful yet dangerous light show.

0000000

            Len walked into the holding cells of the CCPD. He was in his Captain Cold garb, but his mask was off. He didn’t need it, after all. Mark Mardon already knew who he was.

            When he stopped outside of the meta’s cell, Mark sneered. “Come to gloat? Congratulations, Snart. You killed one of my brothers and turned the other one into your own personal attack dog. Even got him to throw me in here to protect you.”

            Len raised an eyebrow. “You’re such a victim. Mommy and Daddy were horrible to me, so I have to be horrible to the world? You’re pathetic. Barry grew up in the same situation, and he’s twice the man you are. He doesn’t let the past dictate his actions. He moves forward, even if that means forgiving and moving on.”

            He leaned against the glass door. “Is that why you tried to kill him?”

            Mark perked up at that. “What?”

            “Barry,” Len explained. “You tried to barbecue him today in mine and Mick’s apartment. He went there to tell us the truth, and you realized that he wasn’t the naïve little boy you could push around anymore. So, you decided you had no more use for him.”

            Mark’s surprised expression stayed the same. “Someone tried to kill Barry? Is he okay? Is that why I haven’t seen him?”

            “He’s okay,” Len confirmed, watching Mark for some kind of tell. “He disappeared right after it happened, though. Got scared. Can’t say I blame him.”

            Mark stood up and rushed to the door. “Listen to me, Snart. I didn’t try to kill Barry. He’s my brother, I love him. No matter who he loves or what choices he makes, I’ll always love him. I would never hurt him.”

            There was no obvious lie on Mark’s face. Len huffed. “Sure. If you didn’t want him dead, then who did?”

            Mark crinkled his brow in thought. Len ran through his own mental catalogue. There weren’t many people who’d want Barry hurt. He was a precious thing to almost everyone who met him. He was loved by all. He considered Iris, but no, even she looked at Barry with love.

            “Someone sent me a stack of pictures.” Mark’s voice jarred him from his thoughts. “I was in Starling, and there was a knock on the door of my hotel room. When I opened it, there was an envelope with pictures of you kissing Barry inside. On the back of one, someone wrote a note explaining that you and your partner seduced Barry and were emotionally abusing him. It was signed ‘A Good Samaritan’.”

            Len nodded along with Mark’s train of thought. “While you were gone, two metas tried kidnapping him. They said they were going to take him to someone who wanted him. Barry had no idea who, but Mick and I thought it had something to do with meta trafficking. Speedsters are a high commodity after all. Now, though…”

            “It’s personal,” Mark finished for him. “Whoever this is wants Barry specifically. They lured me here to frame me so that Barry would push me away from him, get me out of the way.”

            “And they made sure that Mick or I were there so that he would be afraid for us,” Len agreed. “Someone got close to Barry while he was vulnerable, and now they don’t want to give him up.”

            Mark put a hand on the glass. “Snart, please…find my brother. Save him.”

            Len wanted to say he would, but whoever planned this was five steps ahead of them, with check in sight. They needed help.

0000000

            Sometimes, being Eddie Thawne was tedious.

            This was not one of those moments.

Eobard Thawne stared down at his enemy, the man he was supposed to _hate_ , curled up in bed, sated and, dare he say, _happy_. It should’ve made him angry. He should’ve wanted to rip Barry out from under the covers, murder the person who had put that smile on his face in front of him, and then lock him away for the rest of his life.

            Except, _he_ was the one that put that smile there. He scooted closer to Barry to spoon him, a deep sigh escaping his lips. Things were not going according to plan. Too many emotions were getting in the way. His plan had been simple—befriend and, if necessary, seduce Barry Allen.

            That step had gone without a hitch. His ancestor was the perfect choice—he had no ties to anyone in Central, his name was similar enough to Eobard’s that it wouldn’t take long to used to it, and he was attractive, close to Barry’s age. Finding a way to work his face-changing device without killing Eddie Thawne had been hard, and he had to damage his face and put him in a coma in Hub City to get him out of the way, but it had all been worth it when he saw the way Barry looked at him at the bar.

            Step two had been a bit harder. There were people who cared about Barry—Snart, Rory, Singh, Mardon. The encounter with Girder told him that the heroes would fight for Barry, and Mark Mardon was a lot of things, but he was loyal to his brothers. They would all look for him.

            So, he decided to woo Barry away from the heroes, which was much easier said than done. He didn’t know how they had all fallen in love so quickly, but it seemed like every time Eobard had some leverage, those feelings stopped him. Lucky for him, Mardon chose that time to rear his ugly head and made a rift between Barry and everyone else with barely any interference from Eobard. All it took was some thrown lightning to convince Barry his brother was trying to kill him and a poke or two at some sore spots, and Barry was pushing them all away by himself.

            He ran right into Eobard’s arms, just as planned.

            Except, instead of locking him up, Eobard made love to him. Not even sex, or fucking…actually _made love_ , because, somewhere along the way, he started meaning everything he’d said as Eddie. While he was wooing the Flash, the Flash had somehow snagged his heart.

He hated himself for it, but a fierce protectiveness had settled over his heart when it came to Barry. Barry was _his. His_ speedster _, his_ lover _, his_ Flash. He guessed that it’d always been there at some point, resting inside. The Flash he’d always known had been so self-assured, though. He was confident, heroic, flawless. An intimidating god among men.

He hated that man more than he could ever know.

Barry, though. The one laying in his arms was something special. Soft, with the outer appearance of danger and none of the toughness inside. Someone who cared for people like him, didn’t shun people based on where they came from. In many ways, Barry Mardon was an upgrade from Barry Allen. Maybe that’s why he’d fallen so hard.

Barry moaned weakly in his sleep, and Eobard snuggled in closer. None of it mattered. The plan was done. He’d won, and Snart and Rory lost. Barry was his. And if anyone tried to take him away, he’d kill them.

 

 

 

 


End file.
